My Daddy
by Yukina01
Summary: FF ini aku buat untuk mengikuti Challenge yang di buat Shireishou,jadi FF ku ini seakan-akan mereply FF Shireishou san dengan melihat dari sudut pandang Trunks...apa yg dirasakan Trunks?


**Kredit dulu :**

**Anime/ manga : Dragon Ball Z**

**Pengarang : Akira Toriyama**

**Base FF : Selamat Jalan Kesatria Terhormat Karya Shireishou**

**Jadi sesuai keterangan anime/manga dan base FF bukan milik ku ^^**

**FF ini aku buat untuk mengikuti Challenge yang di buat Shireishou san, semoga berkenan ^^**

**Aku juga mengutip sedikit dari FF Shireishou….dan saya menyatakan kutipan2 itu bukan milik ku :D**

Sangat menerima kritik dan saran, terimakasih….selamat menikmati :D

My Daddy

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil berlarian dalam ruangan, rambutnya yang berwarna ungu berkibar terbawa angin. Dia selalu berlarian kesana kemari, tak

jarang terlihat berkeliaran bersama sahabatnya. Trunks…Trunks Brief inilah nama anak laki-laki ini, anak dari putri pemilik Capsule Corp yang terkenal,

Bulma. Ayahnya? Ehmmm…mungkin bagi manusia bumi pria ini tidak terlalu di kenal namun di planet aslinya dia seorang pangeran lho. Yah itu sudah cerita

lama sih, tidak terlalu penting juga sekarang, namun dia masih memegang tingkat-tingkat kehormatan sebagai darah biru dan tentu saja harga diri

adalah segalanya baginya, hidup sebagai pria yang kuat dan terhormat itulah jalan hidupnya. Trunks besar dengan kata-kata itu setiap harinya, dia

sangat menyayangi keluarganya kakek, nenek, ibu dan tentu ayahnya tersayang, ayahnya adalah panutannya.

Setiap hari Trunks selalu mengikuti ayahnya dalam ruang gaya berat, dan ibunya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Walau ayahnya sudah

mempringatinya,itu terlalu sulit bagi anak seumurannya, tapi Trunks tidak memperdulikannya. Baginya yang seorang anak berketurunan Seiya hal itu

adalah hal yang mudah. Apalagi bisa menjadi pria berambut pirang hanya dengan sekali mengedipkan mata, ah iya supersaiya ya namanya, setidaknya

itu yang dia dengar dari ayahnya. Hari ini akan didakan kejuaran bagi petarung diseluruh dunia tentu saja dirinya mengikutinya, temannya juga ikut

namanya Goten dan dengar-dengar ayahnya yang legendaris akan datang. Setelah dia liat tampangnya biasa saja malah berkesan bodoh, dia rasa

ayahnya bisa lebih kuat darinya. Bagi Trunks pertarungan saat itu tidaklah menyenangkan, ya bayangkan saja bertarung dengan anak-anak bumi yang

lemah sekali pukul juga bisa menang. Tidak perlu mengeluarkan kekuatan sampai maksimal, jangankan maksimal 50% saja tidak perlu. Tapi tantangan

yang dinantikan Trunks adalah bertarung dengan sahabat karibnya Goten, sangat menyenangkan dan dia menang. Puas bagi dirinya, apalagi mengetahui

ayahnya sangat senang dengan hasil itu. Di pertarungan dewasa,satu demi satu petarung terus saja bergantian menaiki dan menuruni panggung arena

pertarungan. Trunks terdiam sesaat sebelumnya ayahnya dan yang lainnya pergi entah mengapa hatinya tidak tenang, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

Setelah kalah dengan No.18 dua pria kecil ini berniat mengejar para lelaki dewasa yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"_Kalian menjauhlah dari sini...!"_

Kata-kata itu yang pertama kali didengarnya dari mulut Bezita, ayah yang menyuruh Trunks kecil menjauhi tempat itu segera. Bagi Trunks itu adalah

perkataan yang tidak masuk akal, melarikan diri dari suatu pertarungan adalah hal yang pengecut. Terlebih melihat keadaan ayahnya yang seperti ini

penuh luka dan darah. Melihatanya berkali-kali jatuh bangun dan menerima pukulan, tentu saja dirinya ingin sekali membantu walau hanya sedikit.

Lagipula dia percaya dirinya cukup kuat untuk membatu bersama Goten juga, tapi tampaknya pria didepannya tidak mau mendengarnya pandangannya

lurus kedepan memandangi musuh didepannya.

"_Trunks, aku tidak pernah memelukmu sejak bayi_"

"_Biarkan aku memelukmu_"

Trunks tertegun dengan kata-kata itu, kenapa ayahnya berkata seperti itu secara tiba-tiba. Baginya itu tidak masalah, lagipula dirinya anak laki-laki tidak

ada waktu untuk bermanja-manja dan yang terpenting baginya dia tahu kalau ayahnya menyayanginya itu saja sudah cukup. Tangan pria ini yang kekar

meraih Trunks dengan paksa namun lembut, sedikit senyumnya tersungging memandangi anak lelaki satu-satunya. Anaknya yang paling dibanggakannya,

Trunks kecil terus meronta-ronta baginya pelukan itu memalukan terlebih didepan sahabatnya.

"_Jaga dirimu Trunks…jaga ibumu_"

"Eh…ayah?" Trunks menahan perkataanya, sedetik kemudian sekeliling terlihat gelap. Dirinya tidak bisa melihat apapun. Apa yang terjadi?Bagaimana

dengan ayah? Dirinya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa tapi hatinya bisa merasakan kehangatan laki-laki yang sangat

disayangnya, ayah yang menjadi panutannya mulai memudar dan menghilang.

"Apakah saat bangun nanti aku akan mendengarkan berita buruk?"pikirnya dalam hati.

"_Selamat tinggal... Bulma... Kakarot...!"_

Trunks menatap sekeliling melihat orang disekelilingnya yang menundukkan kepala, dan melihat ibunya yang menangis keras. Perkataan Picollo di

telinganya rasanya bagaikan mimpi, tak dapat ditahan lagi air matanya menetes. Dia tahu sebagai seorang laki-laki tidaklah pantas untuk menangis,

namun kesedihan ini tak tertahankan. Ayah apakah jalan ini yang kau ambil? Kau memberikan nyawa mu untuk memberikan kami kesempatan hidup sekali

lagi.

"Pengorbanan mu tidak akan sia-sia!" Itu janji Trunks dalam hati, dia akan membalaskan semuanya. Sebagai anak dari Pangeran Seiya yang terhormat

sekali lagi dia akan mengerahkan kekuatannya dan tekadnya.

Trunk kecil tidak akan pernah menyerah, karena setiap hari dia bisa melihat punggung Ayahnya yang tegap, dan harapannya sekali bisa melampaui

punggung itu dan melihat dirinya bangga. Baginya ayahnya adalah ayah yang terkuat dan terhormat dan semua orang mengetahui dan mengakuinya,

itulah yang dia yakini.

Tamat


End file.
